


洁癖

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC
Summary: 德拉科是个洁癖，但有时候不是。





	洁癖

自从德拉科学会了使用麻瓜电器之后，他的洁癖被彻底激发了出来，虽然他一点都不想承认这些麻瓜电器好像会把一切打扫的更干净。从前他学会了用家务魔法洗碗之后，几乎都是他负责洗碗，原因无他，只是认为哈利洗的不够干净。当哈利听够了每次德拉科操着不熟练的魔咒把一切搞得叮当响，时不时还得摔碎几个盘子之后，他买了一个洗碗机——当然顶着非常大的压力，哈利强行把餐具塞了进去，当干净的盘子出现在眼前的时候，德拉科终于认输了。  
自此之后德拉科对于干净整洁的要求就变得非常严格，他就像皇帝的新装中的皇帝，有时一天中就要换好几套衣服，不过他是因为运动之后流汗会让他非常不舒服，反正洗衣服的过程也不再痛苦，交给洗衣机就可以了。家里的卫生就更不用说了，比之前打扫得更频繁。  
这天德拉科要加班，哈利自己做了晚餐，他一个人也只用了两个盘子和刀叉，于是想放到洗碗机里过于麻烦，不如自己一起洗了，他哼着歌，把盘子和刀叉放入水槽，然后发现白衬衫上出现了刚才不小心弄上去的污渍。哈利虽然比德拉科直男得多，本不是很在乎这种污迹，但是如今也变得敏感起来，他把衬衫脱掉，扔在洗手间的脏衣篓里，赤裸着上身系上围裙开始洗碗。  
“哈利，我回来了！”德拉科的声音从门口传来，片刻后他走进了厨房，就看到了让他口干舌燥的一幕。哈利的后背暴露在他眼前，只有腰部系着围裙的绳子，有一种难以言说的色情，流畅的腰线收紧他的裤子，他下身穿着牛仔裤，凸显出他挺翘的臀部和解释修长的双腿。  
德拉科用力咽了一口口水，然后走过去从背后抱住了哈利。  
“别过来，水会溅在你身上。”哈利不回头地说，后背滑滑凉凉的触感应该是德拉科的丝绸袍子，蹭得他有些发痒。  
“不要。”德拉科的声音里有些撒娇的感觉。  
哈利没有搭理他，继续手上的动作，他马上就要洗完了。但是德拉科不老实的双手爬到了他的胸前，隔着围裙蹭着他的乳尖，哈利冷不防地抖了一下。“别闹，德拉科。”他故作冷静地警告他。  
“别害羞啊。”德拉科带着他一贯有些嘲讽但是充满诱惑的语气，继续抚弄着胸前的布料。  
围裙是麻质的，粗糙的布料在敏感的乳尖上滑动，哈利不禁吸了口气，他强行压住了要从嘴边逸出的呻吟声。  
“好啦，那么你已经洗完了，”德拉科松开抱着哈利的手，把洗好的盘子和刀叉放进消毒柜，“今天就不介意你没用洗碗机了。”  
“也他妈不知道是谁当时听说要用洗碗机比头秃了还要难受。”哈利嘀咕了一句。  
“闭嘴！”德拉科还是无法改掉被人拆穿会不好意思的毛病，“但是今天得到了一些补偿，我就不在意了。”他马上又换上假笑的表情，然后猝不及防地猛得扯开了围裙。哈利裸露的胸膛出现在了他眼前，胸前的两点还挺立着，在之前布料的摩擦下变得有些红肿。他鬼使神差地凑了过去，伸出了舌头，含住其中一边。  
“啊···”哈利终于忍不住叫了出来，随后马上意识到他们还在厨房，想要推开这个金色的脑袋，“靠，这在厨房，而且我还没洗澡。”  
“没关系。”对方不介意地抬起头说。  
“我今天训练出了很多汗，你不是洁癖吗？”哈利继续补充。  
“但是看到你这样我决定我不洁癖了。”德拉科狡黠地笑了笑，然后继续低下了头，照顾另一边被冷落的乳尖。  
他灵巧的舌头就像蛇，围绕着哈利敏感的地方打转，哈利的抽气声越来越明显，德拉科还坏心眼地把手放在他的裆部，感觉他的家伙变得半硬。“瞧，你不是也很喜欢吗？都硬了。”  
“你摸我我当然会硬。”哈利哼了一声。  
“那你也摸摸我，”德拉科抓着哈利的一只手放在自己的裆部，“怎么样，这样公平了吧？”  
“你可真是不要脸。”  
“那让你见识见识更不要脸的事情。”  
德拉科从旁边的架子上拿下一瓶蜂蜜，“看上去味道不错。”他自言自语着。哈利绿色的眼睛张大了，他突然意识到德拉科想要做什么，但是还没来得及作出反应阻止，德拉科就把蜂蜜倒在了他的胸部，粘腻的蜜色液体让哈利有些不舒服。  
“操，快弄干净！”哈利有些生气地说。  
“就来。”德拉科又一次低下了头，用舌头扫过沾着蜂蜜的地方，滑过他的乳尖的时候又特意像吸果冻一样吮吸。哈利也情不自禁地弓起了腰，想要更接近德拉科的舌头。他满意地听着哈利难以抑制的喘息，感受着哈利的胯下似乎更硬了。他抬起头来，满意地打量着自己的工作成果，哈利胸前的皮肤在灯光下闪闪发光，两个被重点照顾的突起肿胀地挺立着，变得亮晶晶的。  
德拉科感觉自己的脸上温度变得难以忍受的高，似乎所有的血液都来到了他的头部，因为他穿着袍子，所以并不会暴露出他胯下支起了帐篷，但是他自己清楚他的家伙已经蓄势待发，分泌出的前列腺液甚至弄湿了内裤。  
他喘息着翻过哈利，让他趴在料理台上。刚刚被温热舌头舔弄的乳尖碰上了冰凉的大理石的台面，不禁让哈利发出了尖叫，他庆幸还好德拉科看不到自己的表情。  
德拉科解开他的牛仔裤，动作有些粗鲁地连同内裤一起拽下来，挂在了哈利的脚踝上。他把剩下的蜂蜜倒在哈利光滑的脊背上，粘稠的液体顺着他流畅的线条向下，一直到那条凹进去的臀缝。他的舌头跟随着液体的痕迹，滑过哈利的背部。哈利的身体一阵阵颤抖着，他又把一只手放在哈利的前端撸动。  
“德拉科，快点···”哈利的声音有了一丝哭腔。  
“不要着急。”  
那条惹是生非的舌头继续向下滑动，到了哈利的臀部，他另外一只手扒开他的臀瓣，看着后穴一张一合，仿佛在邀请他。  
感受到了动作的哈利瑟缩了一下，“不行，我真的没有洗澡。”  
“没关系。”他施了清洁咒，然后把舌头覆盖在了柔软的穴口上。  
哈利几乎要羞得哭了出来，“快走开。”然而这样带着哭声的警告却只能成为情趣，德拉科并没有停下来，他的舌尖甚至还想要更深入。  
“是甜的。”德拉科的声音从后面传来。哈利感觉自己前面更硬了，但是该死的德拉科在自己前端的动作却停止了，他自己双手撑在料理台上，也没有办法自己照顾自己。  
穴口瘙痒的感觉让哈利想要更大更坚硬的东西进来，只是这样软软的舌头，不轻不重不急不缓地舔弄怎么能够？  
“德拉科···”但是他已经没有太多的理智了，只能这样无力地叫着他的名字。  
哈利的声音就像猫的爪子一样挠着德拉科的心，他感觉自己的阳具甚至要冲破了内裤。  
他顾不上脱掉袍子了，只是把它解开，然后脱下自己的内裤，施了一个润滑咒，开始为哈利扩张，被舌头舔到松软的穴肉不知羞耻地立刻缠了上来。  
手指虽然要比舌头能带来更多的慰藉，但是这还不够，它故意在敏感点附近顶弄，但是随后又赶快离开，让他怎么也无法释放。“快一点，德拉科···”哈利的哭腔更重了。  
德拉科几乎是凭借所有的意志力才忍住完成了扩张，然后立刻把他的家伙放进了哈利的身体里。  
空虚感终于被弥补了，哈利感受着这根火热坚硬又尺寸可观的东西在自己的身体里肆意抽动。德拉科又狠又重地一次一次顶弄着敏感点，穴肉又紧又热地包围着他，他感觉自己被夹得快要缴械。  
“操，你太紧了，谁会想到你有这么一天，趴在厨房不知羞耻地被我操。”快感一阵一阵涌上德拉科的大脑，他平时贵公子的样子也消失了，开始说些淫言浪语，他梳的规矩的头发也因为剧烈的动作变乱了，被汗水粘在额头上。  
“呜···”哈利被顶得厉害，德拉科每一次动作都让他的胯部和哈利的臀部碰撞在一起，发出啪啪的声响，“再，快一些，要出来了···”  
德拉科受到了莫大的鼓励，做着最后的冲刺，他也感觉自己快要达到顶峰了，“喜欢不喜欢我操你？”他喘息着说。  
“喜欢，喜欢···”哈利的声音都变虚了。  
“是谁在操你？”他又一次抽出一只手撸动哈利的前端。  
“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福！”在双重刺激下哈利感觉要晕了过去，他几乎使出了所有的力气才叫出了德拉科的名字。  
这就像催情剂一样，让德拉科终于泻在了里面，滚烫的肠壁感受到了突然喷发的液体，也让哈利一下射在了德拉科的手里。  
德拉科把自己的性器缓缓抽了出来，一部分液体被带了出来，流在了他黑色的丝绸袍子上，还有剩下的白色的液体顺着哈利的穴口缓缓留在了哈利的大腿上。  
德拉科把哈利翻了过来，哈利的双腿都软了，要不是德拉科架着他，让他靠在料理台上，他恐怕就要直接坐在了地上。  
德拉科的手上、袍子上都沾上了精液，和他平日整洁干净的样子完全不同。  
“你的袍子，你的手···”哈利有气无力地说。  
“没关系。”他假笑了起来，然后伸出粉红的舌头舔一根粘了精液的手指。  
“操，你到底是不是洁癖啊？”哈利翻了个白眼无奈地说。  
“和你就不是。”

 

然后第二天一大早，哈利就看到了德拉科·马尔福兢兢业业地开始打扫厨房，洗衣机也在洗手间里轰鸣着。  
哈利耸了耸肩去洗漱了。

 

Fin.


End file.
